


Crazy dad? Crazy kids! Period!

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [7]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Gen, Never a dull moment with little kids around, Rest of the Bat kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Progress is finally made on two stubborn Kryptonians,The Bat-Kid hoard chases their Big brother (Dick) all over the place as well.
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Kudos: 14





	Crazy dad? Crazy kids! Period!

**Author's Note:**

> I think when I wrote this back on 2015 I was still on Season 1 of Young Justice, so i didn't know about the Adopted Brother relation until much later.

Bruce looked up slightly when Dick's cheerful yell for mercy echoed in the Manor and the sound of him running followed by the patter of smaller feet and squealing was heard.

He smiled when they neared his study. "I need Robin tonight so don't kill him." He called when Dick shot past the door. "Okay dad!" Jason, Tim, Steph and Cass called as they ran past as well before Cass came back with Damian in the carrier on her back. Bruce and Alfred always worried if she could handle that.

She lifted Damian and handed him over to Bruce. "Coming back for him when we catch Dick!"

"What did he do now?" He flickering her nose as he said that.

She giggled and ran out. "He was gone to long! Hi Alfred!"

The grandfather-Butler nodded. "Master Dick ran to the orangery if you plan to pick up the chase" He lowered his tray a bit so she could reach for a sandwich and a juice box, thanked him and then headed for the orangery. Bruce went back to his papers with Damian snoozing against his chest.

"I repeat: I need Robin tonight." Alfred shrugged as he set the tray down. "I'll try save the lad then as it appears he is not allowed to be at school for certain period of time, oh and Mr. Kent called and requested to speak with you in person." Alfred left the room and Bruce grumbled something about _'stubborn Kryptonians'_ and smiled when he heard the kids come down the corridor again.

"I was at school! Is that a crime?!" Dick laughed as he sprinted away from his younger siblings, shouldn't they have given up now?!

"Yes!" Tim giggled, Jason shouted for them to catch him and the girls made adorable 'lion roars'...They couldn't even scare the bats down in the cave.

Dick skidded to a stop, grasped the top door post and swung up so that he was crouching on the wall above the door and held on tight as the kids came in "Wha- how- Where's he go?!" Jason looked left and right in the room only seeing Bruce, Alfred and Damian being held by Bruce. Tim and Steph ran to the left and Cass pulled Jason back the way they came.

The acrobat waited a moment before flipping back down. "Phew! They've been casing me around the grounds and then inside the house." He breathed and picked up Damian from Bruce, the baby was making grabbing motions with his hands and nuzzled his ear over Dick's heart. The teen sat down on the chair in front of the desk gently running his fingers through the short black hair, the baby was out in a heart beat.

"I swear I'm gonna have to be home-schooled or take online courses if they keep this up!" Bruce smiled as he watched the two, still not unable to believe that these kids were his, all of them!

"Maybe you should take some time off and play with them and when they are tired of you, you might be able to sneak to the cave." Clark said as he entered the study and saw Damian. "But then again... You kids are all stubborn, whatever size" Dick bat-glared him but his was only half the strength compared to Batman's.

Bruce smiled at his son and put down his pen. "Why are you here Clark?"

"Well-" He didn't get far as Dick perked up.

"Please tell me you're accepting Conner!"

Clark sighed. "No and-" This time he shut up when Dick surpassed Batman's Bat-glare! He forgot that the kid was scarier then his adopted father. "-I'll think about it some more." He gulped and Bruce smirked at him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

He was going to enjoy this.

It seemed like Dick could make more progress in mere seconds then he had managed in months bringing the two Kryptonians together... He should have gone to Dick in the first place!

"My parents don't even know about him!"

 _*Bat-glare*_ "Then tell them!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Dick waved his free hand towards Bruce. "I'm HIS son! Of course I'm crazy! I'm a bat remember?!"

"Oh god no!"

Clark whined as he turned away covering his face as dread took over his features, for years he had feared this would happen. Bruce was crazy to have let Dick fight crime at the age of 9 and taking in the other kids, who disappeared and reappeared and already doing bat-glares at him. Steph and Cass had scared him more times then he could count, Jason was just trouble and little shy Tim just zipped behind Bruce.

Bruce was grinning now as Clark's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright... I'll tell them that... He's my brother."

Victory! Bruce fist bumped and mentally screamed that he seriously loved his eldest son!

Clark left the Manor and Dick grinned. "How was that hard?!"

"You have any idea how long I've been trying to make them at least talk to each other?! You managed in just seconds!" Dick shrugged and stood up to put Damian in his crib.

"Guess I'm surpassing you!"

"What have I told you about growing up to fast?!" Bruce growled.

"Hmm... That I shouldn't?"

* _Don't grow up and act like me! But even if you changed, I'd still love you.*_ Bruce though but nodded anyway.

"Good boy."


End file.
